In My Eyes
by Thus Spake The Pancake
Summary: After Kaiba receives some unsolicited advice from Roland about being a parent, he wonders what Mokuba thinks of his birthday. Belated birthday Kaiba brothers fluff fic.


In My Eyes

Ever since the opening of his amusement parks, summers had turned into the busiest time of year for Kaiba. It wasn't as though this was unexpected; however, the CEO would be lying if he said he didn't miss the occasional slow days that the steamy summer months used to bring. Still, the fact that he'd realized his childhood dream was one of only two reasons keeping him sane and grounded. The other reason had taken the day off to rest and recuperate from the stress of the season.

Kaiba jiggled the mouse to shock his computer back into awareness. The digital clock squished up at the top of the screen told him that it was nearly eleven at night, and one hour away until it was July the eighth. With a quiet sigh, he took a quick a quick glance at his schedule for the next day, making a point to roll his eyes at the ridiculous smiley faces and excessive exclamation marks his overly-enthusiastic receptionist liked to include while she set things up. At least the next day looked a little easier, meeting-wise, so it wouldn't be at all detrimental for him to come in an hour and a half later.

He sent a memo for his driver to come pick him up, but there was still one more step to Kaiba's evening business ritual. No matter whether he had yet to go home or just simply to bed, he always checked the security cameras at least twice: once before turning the computer off and once when he inevitably woke up at some point during the night. This was really more for his own assurance than actually doubting the security guards of the building; every time he checked, things were perfectly fine and the guards were precisely where they needed to be. The only difference was that tonight Roland was still in the lobby of the executive floor, and he was pacing back and forth rather quickly. Kaiba frowned and stood up, sauntering out of his office and straight to where the man was still pacing.

"Is something going on?"

Roland immediately came to a halt, his nervous disposition almost giving him the appearance of a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back, seemingly trying to get his words together. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _well_?

"Oh! My apologies, sir, I was waiting to deliver a message to you from Mokuba…"

Kaiba frowned once again. "Is he all right?"

"Uh…well, yes, sir, I just…it's his birthday." Roland immediately shut his mouth after inexplicably uttering the latter part of that sentence, and most remarkably after seeing the undecipherable expression appear on his boss's face. Still, Kaiba remained quiet for a split second before responding.

"I'm aware of that. What about it?"

Well, now he was stuck. The older man rubbed his hands together before wearily leaning back against the wall.

"To speak candidly…as a father, I understand exactly how seriously children take their birthdays, and…I couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps you'd forgotten-I know how busy things have been around here lately, and I noticed Mokuba wasn't present today-"

"Allow me to sum up this arbitrary little speech," Kaiba interrupted, his words somewhat harsher than his actual tone. "You're here on behalf of yourself to remind me of my brother's birthday, and to…what, _scold_ me for not spending the day with him? You don't think Mokuba understands my position?"

Roland swallowed and shook his head apprehensively. "Not at all, I'm certain that Mokuba understands the predicament…I just thought that as a parent, I could offer some advice…after all, I've been a parent for six years-"

He stopped when he noticed Kaiba's somewhat neutral gaze had morphed into a glare, his body wholly still. Finally, the younger man moved to cross his arms, but still failed to remove the stormy, hard stare.

"So have I."

An awkward silence fell between the two, and Roland backed off, dropping his head slightly and nodding. "I apologize, it wasn't my place."

"No," Kaiba agreed pointedly, "it wasn't." He turned around before pausing and speaking again. "Was there anything else I should know about, or any further advice about family you'd like to impart?"

"No, sir."

"Then leave. If you still want a job, I expect you to be here at your usual time tomorrow."

Clearly relieved that he hadn't been terminated, Roland flew in the opposite direction, toward the stairs, while Kaiba headed out through the elevator. Despite his indignant beliefs that no one could possibly understand his family outside of his little brother and himself, Roland's words started to sink in.

The entire car ride home, Kaiba ruminated over the possibility that perhaps not having those childish moments did truly hurt his brother-it wasn't like Mokuba complained about anything or really even argued with the elder Kaiba, not unless he felt strongly enough or it was important to him-and there had never been an argument about Mokuba wanting to do something for his birthday. During their time in the orphanage, Mokuba had shed tears when he saw other children celebrating with their family and friends and cake, but nothing had ever been said since the adoption…but perhaps it was a little selfish of Kaiba to just assume that he understood. After all, Mokuba was a child. He was a very mature, responsible one, but still a child nonetheless.

After the car pulled up in front of the manor and dropped him off, Kaiba made a beeline to Mokuba's room. The kid was in bed, but despite the fact that he was curled up and buried beneath the covers, Kaiba could see a pair of curious bright eyes shining in the dark.

"Sorry," Kaiba said softly as he made his way over to sit on the bed. "If I'd known you were still up, I would have knocked."

Mokuba smiled lightly and sat up, leaning over to switch on his lamp. "It's okay, I don't mind. How was work?"

The ensuing rolling of blue eyes was all the information Mokuba needed, and he couldn't help breaking into an even wider smile.

"Well, if you're hungry, I asked the cook to save you a plate," he told the elder brother with a small chuckle. "I kind of figured it would be crazy today." There was a long period of silence, during which Kaiba appeared to be deep in thought; Mokuba's smile faltered into a concerned frown. "What's wrong?"

"…Today's your birthday."

The corners of Mokuba's lips twitched again. "Yes. And I had the whole day off, it was awesome. I slept until ten this morning, then I had waffles with strawberries for breakfast, and the cook made this _giant_ chocolate ice cream cake for dinner, there's some in the freezer, you have to try it-"

"Mokuba," Kaiba cut it, holding up his hand. "Did it bother you that we didn't do anything for your birthday?"

That caught the little brother off guard, and he sat back against his pillows, gazing curiously at his big brother before shaking his head.

"Seto, no…I understand. It's not like our lives are normal."

"Do you wish they were?"

Mokuba pondered that for a moment before giving a sort of half-shrug. "I guess I used to…not anymore though." He watched his brother's face for a moment, but when no clue was given, he had to ask:

"Where did all this come from?"

Kaiba shook his head as he rose to his feet, then said gruffly, "Just something Roland said. It's nothing."

A good-natured snort slipped out before Mokuba could stop himself. "It's obviously _something_ if you're in here talking to me about it."

"Maybe," Kaiba admitted absently. "He tried offering me parenting advice, and it got me thinking…"

"Seto," Mokuba began, turning the light off again before burrowing under the covers again. "Roland is married. His kid has a mother and a father, they're a normal family. None of them really understand. You and I just have each other. We always have and always will." He paused before looking up. "And looking from where we were to where we are, that's all I need…you've given me everything. I have so much more than almost anyone else. Just because I turn another year older doesn't mean I need a party with presents and a grocery store cake."

Kaiba nodded slowly as he turned around to retire to his own bedroom. "Fair enough."

"Wait…" The elder brother turned around to face Mokuba, who had just kicked back his covers and was staring expectantly.

"You could at least give me a hug before you leave. I mean, it's been my birthday all day and this is the first time you've seen me."

The child launched himself off of the bed and around Kaiba's waist; the elder brother gently returned the gesture before leaving the room. If Kaiba had been a superstitious person, he'd have considered himself extraordinarily lucky to have a little brother like Mokuba. But he knew luck had nothing to do with it, and that Mokuba was just…Mokuba.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I figured I was overdue in the one-shot fluff department, and I'm trying to kill some writer's block. So…voila.


End file.
